User talk:Zobbes
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zobbes page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 01:21, 2 June 2012 Tom Sprites Here are the sprites. I did the best I can and here it is. Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Thanks for your attempt. :) Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 03:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) There might be a chance I can make more. Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 K, send me them if you do so. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 04:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Forget about the second sprites Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 How's Tom going so far? Can't wait for him to be released. He looks good so far. Another thing, could you please clean up the talk page? I was asking because it's pretty long. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I can clean up the talk page, I can't edit other people's posts on here. Tom needs his normal attacks for crouching and air, then I can do a beta release. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Plus I've heard you've cancelled Gumball's mother aswell. I don't mind that, because Beanfan112's characters and sprites are not that great for MUGEN (not to offend the creator himself). Garfield1601 (talk) 22:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I never really wanted to do her anyway, so I dropped her. Besides, Beanfan should do her himself if he wants the character. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Aw, dang. But I could draw a better new sprite of Nicole and Sandy (in her bikini suit) for you. Plus, I would draw some attacks for your Tom. If toylike my new sprite of Nicole and Sandy, I could make a full sprites set of them. While you released with your Tom, you could restart working on Nicole. Gillson23 (talk) 15:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't need to, and he probably had a reason to cancelled Nicole. So either you make her, or stop asking for the character. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 17:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) About you'r Sheldon's Apartment request I was talking to Alfjarquin on the chat, then i said to him you put you'r request to his Talk Page, and he said he will make it. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Alex. :) Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 20:42, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ALF: No Problem! :) ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 21:16, May 6, 2013 (UTC) One question Do you want TAS007 to make Calvin and Hobbes' sprites for your characters? Garfield1601 (talk) 04:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure exactly, I still want figure out Calvin and Hobbes' moveset first beforehand. Besides, doesn't TAS have too many requests? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 04:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. Garfield1601 (talk) 04:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Zobbes, are the new Sheldon Cooper sprites that TAS007 gave you working? I'm creating more sprites for you. Dan Vs. Rocks! 18:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they've been working. I just haven't been working on him, because I don't know what to give him for specials. I have, however, mixed up the helpers so they don't do the same thing. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 19:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Here's some more sprites for your upcoming remake of Sheldon Cooper. Also, has he ever wore this shirt in the series? I'm just wondering if he ever has. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Sheldon has worn this shirt in the series, I kind of made it up. I figured it be better than a plain shirt. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I changed his sprite: Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 19:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Good thing he has brown hair instead of black hair. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) About my Patrick Are you saying it's bad? What Patrick were you meaning when it said "close to being decent?" TheNoahGuy (talk) 21:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually, compared to the rest, I feel your version probably the most unique, even though it needs a lot more work. It has misalligned sprites, lack of sounds and specials, including that it's missing the required sprites. I have to say that none are decent in my opinion actually, but a lot of people think Ivan Luiz's version is the best. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 22:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you do M.U.G.E.N battle request on youtube? Hey Zobbes do you do M.U.G.E.N battle request on youtube because if you do I have two of them? Have a chat with me and see my blogs (talk) 6:33 PM, June 10 , 2013 (UTC) What are the battles? Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 19:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) The battles are... #Bugs Bunny & Goofy vs. Aperson's Garfield & Yakko (Can it be on the Flying Battery Zone stage) #Snoopy & SM853's Mario vs. SuperMan & Harry Potter (Can you do it on the Earthbound stage and this is only a question but can you play as Snoopy but you don't need to this is only a question) Those are the battles Zobbes 6tails6 (talk) 4:28, June 12 2013 (UTC) Well, ok. Here's the video, I had to replace some things: http://youtu.be/EuVriRe-izA Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 17:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) That was a super cool battle Zobbes keep making more I that 6tails6 (have a chat with me and see my blogs) 9:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Zobbes I heard you do M.U.G.E.N battle request and I have one. Duelpiccolo (talk) 09:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Question Do the newer AVGN and NC characters uses quotes from their webshows and also do they have more hypers and specials? Dan Vs. Rocks! 18:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they now have sounds, but I haven't added anything new, such as specials and hypers. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 13:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Do they talk? Dan Vs. Rocks! 16:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, they do, as well having accurate KO voice clips. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 16:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) My Request 23:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you create Charlie Brown? Please? I want a decent version of him. Can you make Roy Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa from Mario,the people want the kooplings for mugen? I'm sorry to say but.. I'm thinking about getting the sprites of Gru changed from ripped sprites to original sprites. For example, I don't want Gru's sprites to be similar to WlanmaniaX's characters. Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's ok, but don't do that right now. I'm focusing on Calvin and Hobbes for now, I just don't know who to ask to make sprites. I know what you mean by the sprites, anyway. Sorry for the late reply. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 20:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me. You can work on whoever you want. Dan Vs. Rocks! 01:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, do you think you can make their sprites? (Starting with Calvin?) Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 02:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can. I'll think about making their sprites however. (unless someone else decides to help you) Dan Vs. Rocks! 02:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I might ask Aljarquin, but he's already doing a stage request for me. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 02:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. Jarquin10's very good at spriting anyway. Hey, I've got a good idea! Maybe he can do the Gru sprites whenever you feel like working on him. Dan Vs. Rocks! 02:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Super Smash Bros Cliff Stage? In one of your videos I saw this stage and was wondering where I could find it, could you somehow link me to it or send it to me? 13:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not Zobbes, but whatever. 13:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Make a new section for different topics! 00:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Hey, Z? I think you can't find the sprites for Calvin and Hobbes. So, can you please make Po the Panda for MUGEN? If you were lookkng for someone to make Po, I suggest asking Placemario. He DOES plan on making Po sometime. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:10, September 1, 2013 (UTC) SonicBooom is making sprites for Calvin and Hobbes. Placemario is making Po for Mugen, though with the little time he has, I don't think his characters will be out for a long time. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 19:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I edit Steve Burns sprites? Hey Zobbes i'd seen what you said on my Talk page and I was thinking...can I edit your Steve Burns sprites? NinjaJerk26 (talk) 13:47, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. Z-Time! ♪ Go... ♪ You are not alone.. ♪ (talk) 18:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Bro! NinjaJerk26 (talk) 22:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Gru When will you going to give me the link to Gru for M.U.G.E.N? Gabe 23:44, March 25, 2014 (UTC) He cancelled Gru TheWaluigiking (talk) 03:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Zobbes. Can you update my Dave the Minion character please? Thanks! Gabe 23:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC)